Information can be transmitted over directional point-to-point networks, such as aerospace and other mobile networks. In such networks, links can be formed between pairs of nodes by aiming transceivers of each node pair towards each other. In some implementations, nodes may include non-geostationary satellite orbit (NGSO) satellites or other high-altitude platforms (HAPs) that are in motion relative to the Earth.